1. Field
This field is generally related to a location-based game that incorporates locations of a user of a mobile device.
2. Background
Geo-social networking is a type of social networking in which geographic services and capabilities are used to enable certain social dynamics. User location data can allow social networks to localize services that they provide to users.
For example, services allow location-based social networking that allows interaction with mobile devices, such as GPS-enabled mobile devices such as smartphones.
However, these services rely on discrete check-ins, where a user has to take action to establish their location with respect to landmarks.